(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound bicycle, and more particularly to a hand-foot compound bicycle with a double ratchet, in which handle power and pedal power are stably and efficiently transferred to a wheel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a bicycle allows a rider to press down a pedal with a foot and control a pose and direction with hands.
Therefore, in terms of exercise, a leg exercising effect is great but an arm exercising effect is marginal. Further, a running speed of a bicycle is restrictive.
Meanwhile, to solve such problems, there has been tried to improve a structure of a bicycle so that a rider can ride the bicycle while complexly using his/her hands and feet.
However, a conventionally proposed bicycle has problems that its structure is complicated, difference in speed a front wheel and a rear wheel brings inconvenience, and arms are unnaturally moved.
Further, pedals to be respectively pressed by arms and legs are interlocked with each other, and therefore a problem arises in that a pedal shaft at the handle operates to rotate even when the pedal is pressed by only the leg.
Also, when the handle is rotated by the arm to drive the bicycle, a steering shaft of the front wheel is affected by the rotation of the handle, thereby causing a trouble with steering.
Accordingly, there is a need of developing a bicycle that has a simple structure; is easily transformed from the existing bicycle; and is driven by both or either one of the arm and the leg as necessary.
Also, there is a need of developing a bicycle in which motions of a rider's arms and legs are very natural in light of a human body; a running speed as well as an exercising effect is enhanced; and it is funny.
Further, there is a need of developing a power transfer structure in which the steering shaft is not affected even when the handle is operated by the arms to drive the bicycle.